the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Earth 010)/History
|altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} History Early Years As an infant born by Denise and Ballard the III, Baxter had lived through a tragic past. He had mistakenly loved his father over his mother as he was constantly abused by his Father. Everyday his father tricks him into abuse, his mother tries to fight back for Baxter's Life as an Infant. Baxter was constantly spanked, thrown and kicked by his own Father. He was first introduced to his first older sister Amber Ewers who held him alot. Discovering his Powers One day, Baxter was with his mother as she had told him the secret powers through the Ewers Birthmark that was located on the back of his right shoulder. She had told him because of his special needs, he had the powers of Blue and Red Ki Energy in which Baxter discovered them one day while training with her in-which he succeeded. Childhood Years At the age of 7, As in his School, Baxter still had very harsh past, people had constantly bullied him critically, he was rejected from sports and life didn't seem very well for him. Understandably traumatized by his father's abuse, Baxter just stayed away from society for a long amount of time. He couldn't understand that he had secretly had a ton of relatives in his family that he was not aware of, Only having his brother Gunther. Tragic times in Middle School As his years continue to go worse since he was suspended only twice in Middle School and his Father continued to abuse him after his parent's divorce after 7 Years later. Baxter would only have little-to-small friends around him in his middle school life, he's the only one to have only 8 friends. He had struggled through middle school going through torture of therapy. Young Adult Years As he hit his high school years, he began to fight back against his dad after he had trained on his own. His father was revealed to be working for the evil corporation known as Sun Transport. Baxter had gone after his father and fought back after all these years at him. It is speculated around age 18 that he will stop visiting his father finally. Baxter had started back up gaining brand new friends from the likes of Nicolas Mejia and Dustin White. Adult Life Baxter was finally free from his Father after having to constantly go to his house for years from time to time as he continued his quest on defeating various villains and seek out to various villains, the first being the Dark Dimmension users, in which during that time he saved Lexi, his adopted sister who was possessed by it, and then later after a day or so he comes across Wanda with the group in which she is revealed to be the First Ewers. Later that day after Baxter defeats his own pet Okami and sees the girl who was tied up freed and clothed again. She takes him to somewhere so the two can talk and reveals her name is Kiki and calls him her little brother. What happens next she calls out to him that their father had raped her as Baxter is surprised about this, he quickly tells the group the horrible truth of why Kiki had a tragic past like Baxter did. After the adventure to destroy the Dark Dimmension, Baxter and the group lives in a new mansion and his mother reveals that he has more than one older siblings and tells him that if he encounters them or if they encounter him, reunite with them. Current Life